Sonny, Chad and the Punk
by rockluvlife
Summary: What happens when a rather strange girl gueststars on So Random? What will happen between Chad and Sonny? Read to find out. Ugh I suck at summaries! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A special fan of So Random is chosen to gueststar on So Random. Well the guest is basically not like normal girls. What will happen to Chad and Sonny? Read to find out!** It was a typical day for the cast of So Random, that is before Marshall called them to his office for his "special" announcement. " Is the announcement thingy about me?" Tawni asked. "No. Its about-" "Well if it isn't about me why am I here?" Tawni interrupted. " Tawni would you just be quiet so Marshall can finish!" Sonny said clearly annoyed. " Fine pushy mc push push!" She answered back. "Okay at the end of today's performance you will draw a name from that box." Marshall said motioning to the box. " Then what?" Grady asked. " That name, will be of a person, and that person will guest star on next weeks performance." " How long will that person be staying here, and more importantly where will that person stay" Nico asked " Cause if its a lady she can stay at my place." " That person will be staying for one week and will be staying at that hotel down the road." Marshall answered. " Well if theres no more questions I think Sonny should draw cause she's new." With that he left the room, leaving the cast to themselves. " So we better get cleaning we don't want that person thinking we're total slobs or something!" Sonny said shooting a glare at Nico and Grady. " What did we do?" they asked in unision. "Nevermind that just get this place clean for our guest!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So to close up our show we're going to draw the name of the lucky fan who gets to guest star on So Random from this box full of names!" With that the crowd cheered. Sonny then picked a name from the box, she then read the name aloud. "Mitzi Robinson you are our lucky winner!" she said happily into the microphone. "Mitzi we will send you your ticket to Hollywood and at the airport a limbo will be there to pick you up, and drop you off at the studio!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Next day in prop room 9:30 a.m**- "So when is this Mimi coming?" Tawni asked clearly not happy. "It's Mitzi and she's supposed to be here at 9:45." Sonny answered. " Oh what does it matter it's not like she's prettier then me or anything!" "How do you know that Tawi?" "Because i'm prettier then everyone!" "Chill girls our guest will arrive in 15 minutes and well I want to get ready for her." Nico said while putting his cologne on. Just then they heard footsteps. "Chad go away I had enough of you today!" The two had gotten in a fight that morning and Sonny was still mad. _" You guys are such losers!" Chad said cruelly. "Mackenzie Falls doesn't need to have some stupid gueststar to get lots of viewers!" " Well chad if you haven't noticed yesterdays show got 5.2 million viewers! Which is more then what your show got yesterday!" _That actually was true. So Random got 5.2 million viewers while Mackenzie Falls got 4.6._ Chad's mouth went dry he knew that was true. So instead he insulted their gueststar even though he didn't even know her. "Well your gueststar is a loser just like all the rest of you!" "Chad if I was you I wouldn't insult her, who knows maybe she could probably beat you up like I want to!" With that she walked away. _End of flashback. "It isn't Chad it's Mitzi Robinson your special gueststar?" With that she entered the room. **Yh I know its bad but well im having trouble in school so my teacher said i should write more. So here I am writing plz review i want to show my teacher this and it would be nice if someone reviewed atleast. Yh I am gonna continue this so stay tuned to see what Mitzi Robinson is really like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I tried to make Mitzi someone that reminds you of someone of someone else. Try guessing who it is ill writre the answer at the bottom.** The girl who claimed to be Mitzi Robinson was standing in the enterance two security guards were next to her. "Chuck, Phil, I think I found where I need to go." she said. "Okay just stay out of trouble Ms. Robinson!" One of the security officers said while they left. The girl seemed to be about 16 with teal blue eyes, slender wearing a black skull shirt two ripped arm warmers, a spiked dog collar was on her neck, her hair was black with neon green streaks in it. She was wearing a black skirt and fish net tights with black and red converse, she also had skull earrings and a hat worn skater boy style. In one hand she held her douffel bag and in the other her skateboard. "What are all of you staring at?" she asked smirking. Realizing the cast has been looking at her for the past 20 seconds, Sonny said "Oh it's just that-" "Oh my look. Well don't worry I only beat up people I want to." she chuckled. "Well let us introduce ourselves," Sonny said politely. "Oh don't worry I know already, your Sonny ,your Tawni, you two are Grady and Nico, and you are Zora!" She said pointing to everyone while she said there names. " Oh so I guess you know everyone." "Well so what do we do around here?" "Oh we just hang out and stuff." "Oh that reminds me I'm supposed to show you around!" Sonny said with enthusiasm. "Well then lets go!" Mitzi said. _During the tour they had really got to know each other and became really great friends. They talked about how Mitzi got in Juvie, their interests, their dreams,their wishes, and pretty much anything two girls would talk about, but the biggest topic was about Chad Dylan Cooper. _" He's such a jerk!" "And he thinks he's so cool just because his show is dramatic, and our show is just funny!" Sonny said angry. "That stereotype gets me so mad!" Mitzi said. "Tell me about it!" Sonny said still mad. "Oh well I guess this is the end of our little tour!" Sonny said smiling. "Wait do you really mean it when you say you think skateboarding looks cool?" Mitzi asked. "Yeah why?" Sonny answered. "Cause I can probably teach you!" "You can! That would be awesome!" "So do you want to start now?" "Now? Ugh sure!". "So all you do is step on the board and use one leg to push. Then put the leg back on the board." Mitzi explained. "I never thought this would be so hard!" Sonny exclaimed. "I'll go get my board so I can show you while i'm gone practice." Mitzi said walking away. "Okay so you step on it and push." "I'm doing it!" She said happily as she skated forward. CRASH! "Hey watch where your go- Oh hey Sonny." "I never knew you could skate!" "Well Mitzi's teaching me." "Mitzi you mean that stupid gueststar of yours?" "Ugh chad I wouldn't call her stupid she can probably beat you up." "Not possible Chad Dylan Cooper does not get beat up by a girl." "You want to bet?" "Here she comes now." "Hey Mitzi I need to show you something!" Sonny yelled. "Sure I'm coming." Mitzi said as she ran to them. "What did you want to show me?" she asked. Mitzi then looked at Chad. "Oh is this the famous chad you were talking about?" she asked smirking. "Yep this is the one!" "Whats he looking at?" "I duno i'll ask him." Sonny faced Chad who was agape. "Chad what are you staring at?" "Um..... it's just that she's.............. punk." "So you don't like my look?" Mitzi asked. "Well I don't like yours!" she then went up to him and pulled the sleeves clean off of his Mackenzie Falls suit with one try. "Uhm Sonny i'm kinda thirsty i'm gonna go get a soda from the cafeteria." She said walking away as if nothing had happened." "Okay! See ya later!" Sonny said back. "Well? Do you still think Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get beat up by girls?" "Thats no fair she's a punk!" "Well chad she's still a girl!". At that moment something caught her eye. "Whats this?" she asked holding up a book that said How to get a girl. "Chad you like a girl? Who?" she asked curious. "Uhhhh her name is Kelsey." He said quickly. "Well she must be pretty stupid is she'll actually fall for you ." She said walking away. **Okay Mitzi was sposed to remind you of Duncan from Total Drama Island/Action. Yeah It was kinda hard to me. Im going on vacation this Sunday for a week so don't be expecting it but it will be up soon.........**


	3. Chapter 3

Chad walked into his room and plopped on the bed with a sigh. He had just got back from the sewing shop with his now fixed Mackenzie Falls suit. (He had got the sleeves back from Mitzi after paying her $60.) He really liked Sonny, but he could never tell anyone that. The Mackenzie Falls crew would freak if he dated someone from chuckle city, but he didn't care anymore. "Chad Dylan Cooper always gets what he wants!" He said outloud. Suddenly a smile spreaded across his face, he had an had just got back from shopping with Sonny. She went into her hotel room and put her bags on the white carpet. She kept thinking about that stupid jerk from Mackenzie Falls. "How could be so mean to Sonny!" "Shes the nicest person I ever met!" she thought. "I should pull a prank on him or something."she thought. Mitzi yawned, "i'll think of something tomorrow." she thought getting in her pajamas and plopped down on her bed. "Right now is time for sleep." She said as she drifted off to sleep. She didn't know what she was getting into tomorrow....THE NEXT DAYChad ran to across the set of Mackenzie Falls. He was going to Chuckle City for some important business with Mitzi. He almost made it but instead crashed into Portlyn. "Where are you going Chad?" the brunette asked him. "Uh Portlyn I need to do some important business. So could you please get outta my way." "But first where are you going Mackezie Falls is this way." "Portlyn I don't have time for this right now!" he then pushed her aside and headed for stage 3. "Yeah and that jerk sabotaged the peace picnic!" Sonny said angrily. "Wow he's a real jerk!" Mitzi replied. They were enjoying a chat about how much a jerk Chad is until they were disturbed. "Um Mitzi would you uh please come to my office." Someone said. " Who was that?" Mitzi asked. "Ugh I duno probably Marshall...." Sonny replied. "Then whats with the deep voice?" "Um I duno proably trying to act more manly." "I'll bring a bat just in case..." Mitzi said picking up a bat. "Yeah good idea." Sonny said. Mitzi walked out of the prop room holding her bat, suddenly something pushed her to the wall. "Ugh get off of me freak!" she said swinging the bat at the things head. "Owww!!!!" the thing said. Mitzi looked at the "thing" and noticed it was none other then Chad Dylan Cooper. "What do you want?" she said as she picked up Chad by the collar of his shirt. "Um I have a favor to ask you." Chad whispered. "Fine what. Oh and why the hell are you whispering?" Mitzi asked putting him down. "Im whispering cause this is secret. I need you to help me make Sonny like me." "You?!" she laughed. "And why should I do that?" she asked. "Because I can ugh I duno!" "I have an idea help me get out of juvy." "How the hell do I do that?" "My next trial is coming up after this thing and my judge is a big fan of Mackenzie Falls..... so I though you could-" "Come there and talk to her and stuff? Fine whatever as long as you get me and Sonny together." He said. "So we have a deal? Lets spit on it." she said spitting on the palm of her hand and holding it out to Chad. "Ugh I dont think so. And were shooting Mackenzie Falls in 10 minutes so I better get going." He said walking off. "Well this is going to be hard......." Mitzi said to herself. And she was right it was going to be hard.........


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh Mitzi's supposed to be here by now!!!!" Chad exclaimed frustrated. Suddenly someone knocked on chad's door. Chad opened the door to see Mitzi as punk as usual. "Sorry im late. There was rehearsel." she said entering the house. "Nice place you got here. So when do I start?" "Ugh right now would be fine. Oh take a seat!" Chad said to her. "Nah I don't want to get my criminal germs over your nice chair. Ok now first things first Sonny likes down to earth nice guys. Not preppy snob guys." "I am not a snob!" "Fine then your a stuck up ass. Can we go back to the topic now?" " Fine criminal." "Ok Sonny likes down to earth guys, ya got that right? Ok so you have to dress more like normal and stuff and don't always wear that preppy suit of yours." "But thats my Mackenzie Falls suit!" "Then change after rehearsels!" "Fine." "So I think we should search your closet for nice things and we'll throw out the ugly things." "Ok. Follow me." He said walking to his room. He opened the door and stepped inside. Mitzi followed. Mitzi couldn't help but laugh the whole room had pictures of him in it you could barely see the blue paint that was painted on the walls. " Ok you need to take the pictures and stuff of you off dude!" She laughed. "But-" Chad protested. " No buts." "Fine as long as Sonny will like me." "So wheres the closet?" "Here." he said pointing. She walked to the closet and opened it. She browsed through the clothes picking some as she went. In the end she picked out 3 pairs of jeans, a white shirt that read "Player", a black shirt, a red shirt that had a star on it, and a longhorns t shirt. "Your a fan of the longhorns?" she asked curious. "Yeah. I was kinda born in Texas so...." "Ok nice to know. You should pick more clothes like this." She said motioning to the clothes she picked. "Ok now for shoes!" she said examining the shoes. She picked out 2 pairs of tennis shoes, and some converse. "Stuff like this are good. Not your tap dancing shoe things." "Hey they're more money then you think!" Mitzi rolled her eyes. "Whatever." "Ok I better get going. I have to go to the mall with Sonny today. Catch ya later snob." she said running to the door. "Bye delinquent!" he said back. "Okay this is my favorite place in the whole world!" Sonny said running to a store called Justice. "Isn't that a little girl store?" Mitzi asked. "Yeah but the other little things they sell are so cute!" "Ok lets go." Mitzi said following her. After they shopped they went to a jewlery store. "Oooooooh look at this!" Sonny exclaimed looking at a diamond necklace. "How much is it?" Mitzi asked. "$500." Sonny answered glumly. "I can never afford it! I used all my money up on a new game system!" "Thats ok we'll find something cheaper." "Yeah but theres something about it that I like..... I don't know why." Suddenly Mitzi saw a tallish figure enter the store. It was chad. "Uh Sonny you can go look um ill follow you in a sec I have something to do." "Well ok. Meet me at the food court!"she said walking off. Mitzi then walked to Chad. "Why the hell are you here?!" she asked. " Because I heard that Sonny wanted that necklace." he answered pointing to the necklace."If your gonna buy that you better have money that thing is like $500! I would steal it but I don't feel like going to juvie in hollywood." "Yeah I have money, but do you think it would be good to give to her on our date?" "Wait what date?" "Your gonna set us up right?" "No I said I was going to help you get her to like you!" "Well I guess I won't help you then........" "Alright fine! Whatever! But you have to give me $100 in cash right now." she demanded. "Fine." he said pulling $100 out. "Okay and be ready for the date by Friday!" She exclamed leaving the store. It was going to be a long week.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay pretty boy I noticed that you aren't that strong...... so I decided that we should go to the gym!" Mitzi exclaimed to Chad. The two were having their usual lesson on how to be "normal". "Hey I'm strong!" Chad defended. Mitzi rolled her eyes. "Prove it. Pick me up and walk me up stairs. NOW!" Chad got up from the brown chair he was sitting on and picked Mitzi up and collapsed."Your heavy." he said fixing his hair. "Actually no, I'm the same size as Sonny so that just proves your really weak." she explained. "Nuh-uh!!!" he defended. "Whatever let's just get to the Gym already so I can leave, do you know what will happen to my reputation if anybody saw me with you?" ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 1 "Ok here we are!" she said happy. "Why are you so excited?" he asked. "Well I'm so "happy" because I get to show the world how weak you are!" she laughed. "Well atleast I don't make everyone I meet throwup at how ugly I am!" he insulted. "I'll remember that after I tell the tabloits about your strange addiction to unicorns!" she answered. "Hey you promised not to tell anyone!" "I won't if you just shut-up!" "Fine whatever, lets just get this over with I still have a spa appointment at Five!" "Ok first of all, lets start with 20 pushups! On the ground Maggot!" "Hey don't call me a Maggot!" "Just do it!" Chad got on the ground and did what he was told. He managed to get to 15 before he collapsed on the floor. "God you suck!" "Hey it's harder then it looks!" "No its not! Now do 10 more then we'll move on to weights!" "Wait I need a drink!" "Fine I'll get it after 10 pushups!" "Fine!" He did the 10 pushups and got up. " I did the pushups, now please get me a drink!!!" "Fine you don't have to be so pushy pretty boy!" She brought him his water, and watched him drink it. "Ok now its time for the weights!" She picked up a 80 pound weight and handed it to Chad. He immediately let go and, it fell and made a big sound. Luckily, it didn't hurt anyone. "Okay, lets try some lighter weights." she picked up a 30 pound weight and handed it to Chad. He picked it up and brought it up and down easily. "Ok how bout a heavier weight?" She said handing him a 50 pound weight. He handled it as easy as he handled the 30 pound weight. "Ok I think this one is right for you cause its not too heavy or too light. Now keep at it while I go work out a bit." She said walking off. ________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________ 1 "Well that was fun." Mitzi said wiping sweat off of her face. "Now let's see how the pretty boy is doing." She got up and walked over to Chad who was already on the eighty pound weight. "Nice, your getting better Chad!" she said happily. "Thanks well that's how Chad Dylan Cooper rolls." He said triumphantly. "Whatever, just do two laps around this place and then we have to go, they must be wondering where we are by now!" Chad got up and started jogging. "This will be easier then I thought." She said to herself. _____________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________________ 1 "Hey Mitzi where have you been all day?" Sonny asked Mitzi who had just got back from the gym. "Oh I was just at the gym." she answered. "Okay I have something to tell you." She said making sure no one was there. "First promise you won't tell anyone!" she said. "I promise." Mitzi said curious of what her secret was. "I like chad." she whispered. "You like Chad?" She asked curiously. "Yes. I know its stupid but to me he's really cute. If he wasn't so snooty I'd probably like him more, but we all know that will never happen." She said softly. "Its not stupid, when you like some one, you like someone, I understand." She said calmly. "Oh I knew you would understand!" She said getting up and hugging Mitzi. "Now lets get into costume its almost time for the show!" Sonny said happy. **Hi everyone! First the reason you couldn't reach this before was because I changed it at the last minute..... So yeah i hope you like it!!** **P.S. THANKYOU ALL SO SO SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING I KNOW ITS ONLY FIVE BUT HEY IM REALLY GREATFUL!  
**


End file.
